Lost in Love
by EldestDurk
Summary: *Edited Summary* Evelyn Summers has ran away from her evil family to the Halliwells, Chris is a whitelighter from the future, they meet, sparks fly...Chris/OC Crappy summary I know but it is good! Its in the process of being rewritten! Please read!
1. A 'Normal' Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anything to do with it! I'm just borrowing the characters hee hee**

**Apart from Evelyn Summers, she is all mine!**

Chapter 1 - A 'Normal' Day

Evelyn Summers was having a bad day, correction a crappy day, the professors were just plain assholes, she lost the papers she had to read and to top it off it was pouring outside and her umbrella was broken.

After entering the Manor she ran her hand through her deep red hair hoping to shake some of the wetness from it and sighed

_Right now all I need is some coffee....._

Smiling slightly Evelyn took her jacket off and slung it over her arm, she looked down at herself and frowned slightly, her fitted V-neck emerald jumper and dark jeans fit her curvy body perfectly she was glad that she put her trainers on today instead of her shoes though. Shaking her head slightly she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Chris" She greeted as he threw another ingredient at the bowl in front of him a puff of smoke emited from it.

"Hey Evie" He replied he grinned seeing her wet state "Raining?" He managed not to laugh at her seeing how she looked like she had swam all the way there, Evie just rolled her eyes before putting her bag on the table along with her jacket

"Watcha working on?"

"oh you know the usual, vanquishing potion"

"Ahhh...." She nodded before turning her attention to the coffee pot.

Whilst her back was turned to him Chris couldn't help but look at her, he looked slowly downward, from her head to her butt, he smiled shaking his head slightly _how no-one hasn't snatched her up by now is beyond me.... _He had never understood that, she was totally beautiful, smart and had a wicked sense of humour too..._Well if I didn't have Bianca....._ He took a mental step backwards _what?? I have Bianca....she can have any guy she wants..._ He couldn't deny that he was attracted to her but that's all it was....attraction.

"Christopher why are you checking me out?" Evie had felt his eyes on her since she had turned around, but the strange thing was she didn't mind, she wanted him to check her out, to slowly undress her with his eyes, kiss her like no tomorrow....

_Hang on a minute....he's from the future, he probably has a girlfriend or something.... _

She could feel the tension in the room and decided to break it with a little joke, she could hear Chris chuckle and she smiled, he didn't laugh much she was glad he could laugh around her .

"Coffee?" She turned around holding up the coffee pot, he nodded and she 2 mugs, after replaced the pot she gave Chris his and sat at the table with the cup in her hands, deep in thought.

Chris looked over at her, sitting deep in thought and frowned, something was bothering her "Hey," Evelyn looked at him with those green eyes and he swore his heart just skipped a beat. He swallowed "are you ok?"

Evelyn sighed "yea I'm fine...its just..." She furrowed her brows slightly trying to put it into words

_Damn it she looks so cute when she does that..._Chris mentally kicked himself _STOP IT. _He grabbed his coffee mug and sat down next to her.

"Well....at the moment my powers are a little...off and it doesn't help that I'm an empath on top of that so that means I can feel every ones emotion and sometimes it drives me crazy!....."

"Ok just..breath" He chuckled again "Ok that's probably why your powers are wonky, but are you sure that's it?" He looked at her knowingly and she just pursed her lips

"Lady business"

"whoa! Ok...." He had heard enough "well that's something you'll just have to take up with mother nature I'm afraid..." Now it was Evelyn's time to laugh, when she laughed Chris couldn't help but smile

"Yea I suppose....were is everyone?"

"Underworld"

"Ahh, and since you have to take that to them that means I'm meant to be babysitting again..."

Chris began "Actually this is for me, a little vanquish on the side you can say..." Evelyn nodded again draining her cup "Well thanks for the coffee" He lifted his coffee mug and took another sip then immediately put it down once he saw the expression on her face "Evie?"

She stood up and Chris did the same, then a demon shimmered in a threw a energy ball at them, Evie taken by surprise yelped and threw her hands in the air blowing up a kitchen cabinet, at the same time Chris used his power and the energy ball flew back in the demons direction who shimmered out and hit the wall behind him

"Ok wierd...." They stood there for a few minutes just waiting.... then he shimmered in again, a different spot and threw another ball at them, Evie was kinda ready this time and froze him, but could'nt do anything about the ball that was hurtling toward them,

"EVIE!"

Chris saw Evie freeze the demon but not the ball, he didn't think, just acted on instinct and pushed her over, he lost his balance and feel on top of her.

WHOOSH

They heard the thud as the ball connected with the wall and they sighed, Chris made his move to get up but stopped, he was looking in her eyes, those sparkling green eyes wide with shock, he could feel her body beneath his, her warmth, her body movements that had speed up as he leaned in....

_oh my god he's gonna kiss me... _ that was her first thought when Chris dived at her, she looked up at him as he was about to get up but she froze, she was looking not at his eyes but into them, like she was seeing them for the first time, she could feel her body heating up, her heartbeat getting faster, and his head leaning towards her, his lips on hers...

_Oh my god...._

She groaned and Chris deepened the kiss, she replied with as much passion and when she wound her arms around his neck he had his hands on her neck and face.

No one heard the sisters orb back in

"Crap!" Piper waved her hands and blew up the demon "Why can't they realise that they are no match for us Halliwells?!"

Paige nodded in agreement while Phoebe just groaned

"Whoa whats up with you Pheebs?"

Evie and Chris broke apart and just looked at each other for a moment before realising that the sisters had orbed in, they heard Phoebe groan and realised they were back so they quickly jumped up, looking extremely guilty

"Phoebe,er Hi!" He smiled slightly before grabbing the potion "I'll clean this up when I get back..." then orbed out. The 3 sets of eyes looked at Evelyn

"Wow look at the time, I must get to studying...." She grabbed her books and orbed out just in case one of the sisters decided to grab her arm

"I think we need to keep an eye on those two..." Piper sighed thinking about how guitly they looked "Phoebe why are you grinning like that?"

Phoebe grinned like mad, she knew why she groaned, she could feel what Evie and Chris were feeling, they wanted each other....badly, she had a feeling that if they hadn't interrupted they would have gone all the way

"oh nothing, just.....they have a crush on each other..."

"WHAT!"

"Awww" Paige smiled "About time too..." She nodded.

"Ok we are definitely going to keep an eye on them...."

While the sisters were downstairs discussing Chris and Evelyn, Evelyn was on her bed thinking about the kiss, Chris was also thinking about the kiss, he was on the Golden Gate bridge his favourite place in the world, but he was also thinking about someone else

_Bianca....._

**Authors Note**

**Ok guys I hope you like the rewritten chapter! If you likey, please reviewy? (lol) second chapter should be coming soon.**


	2. Finding Out Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anything to do with it, I'm just borrowing the characters hee hee**

**Evelyn Summers is all mine! Mwahaha**

Chapter 2 Finding out

2 Weeks Later

GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE

Ever since that kiss Chris had been spending much of his time up on top of the Golden Gate bridge, mostly just thinking, he sighed as he took a ring out of his pocket and frowned slightly

_Bianca...._

He rubbed his face with his other hand and sighed again he sat down crossing his legs and hung his head "What am I going to do..." He murmured softly

Bianca was the love of his life in the future, but here..in the present he was trying to fight it but he was falling and he was falling hard.

THE MANOR

Evelyn was sitting in her room trying to study but failing

"URGH!" She was frustrated and decided to take it out on her poor pen which had been thrown at the wall. "Damn..." She ran her hands through her hair and sighed, she had been thinking about _him_ again and that kiss....

_Ok.... _She stood up and started pacing the small room trying to somehow vent her frustration and anger. _I understand that he might need his space but 2 weeks! COME ON!!!_ She stopped behind her chair and gripped the top and sighed again trying to expel all thoughts of Chris Perry

"Evelyn?" Came someone calling her from downstairs and she quickly made her way to whoever was calling her

"Piper?" Evelyn watched as the now eldest Charmed one put her jacket on over her nice green top and black trousers "Wheres the fire" she added jokingly as Piper turned to face her

"Evelyn, I know its last minute but there's an emergency at the club and I need you to watch Wyatt for me....Phoebe and Paige are both busy with Richard and apparently Jason wants to talk things over with her..." Piper watched as Evelyn sighed, folded her arms and her eyes flicked over to the phone for a second "oh no, you had plans didn't you? "

"No worrys.....its not like I really wanted to go anyway, I have lots of study to do anyway..." She answered but added in her head _well its half true anyway...._

"Right...."

After Piper had gone through Wyatt's bedtime which Evelyn already knew she was gone she fed, changed and bathed Wyatt then after making sure he was asleep she made her way down to the living room where she made herself comfortable on the sofa

"Ahhh Tv time!"

Just as she was getting into the programme she was watching she heard a sound behind her and with a small cry she moved out of the way of the oncoming knife which was now embedded in the TV.

The demon was fugly, it had green skin with rough areas that looked like burns, the only impressive thing about him was that he was about almost 7 feet tall and the build to match, too bad he wasn't a match for her powers, she raised her hand to use her telekinesis on him but nothing happened.

"What the ...." She tried again but again nothing, she frowned "What happened to my powers, "She looked up at the fugly demon who was now laughing his head off

"Stupid witch....." he started to move closer to her "I have neutralised our powers.....around this home I have buried amulets of great power that suppresses powers of those inside....."

"How did you get in then?" This was answered by him backhanding her which sent her sprawling over the sofa

"Stupid witch, you can enter but that's it....now enough talk...." He roared as he started hitting her around the room.

A few minutes later the demon had her against the wall, she turned her head towards the stairs and saw a small figure standing there, Wyatt

"Wyatt....go....get out of here!"

Wyatt made a little noise and tried to orb but nothing happened, Evelyn cursed silently and grunted as the fugly demon decided at that moment to punch her in the side and throw her to the floor.

Evelyn quickly raised her head and looked at Wyatt,

"Go outside and orb....go on."

Wyatt ran past her out the front doors and orbed out, Evelyn sighed and screamed when a kick was aimed at her other side "ARRRRRRGH!!!"

Breathing in pants she turned onto her back where she saw the Fugly demon over her

"Your gonna pay for that BITCH!" He spat out at her, he was of course referring to the deep gash on his shoulder, for a few seconds she had managed to grab the knife and used it on him, after a few blows to the face he had simply put all his force behind his fist and hit her in the stomach which made her lose her breathe but not his fury or punches and kicks....

_Since when do demons rely on beating up witchs instead of using their powers...._

P3

Piper was in her office trying to sort her problem out, it wasn't going well, firstly she had to kick out a few underage kids that had got in with fake ID's then she had to warn a few other patrons that were getting ready to kick the crap outta each other....now time for the finances....

She heard a small cry and looking up she saw her son standing there

"Wyatt??" She almost ran over to him and picked him up "Wyatt? Whats wrong? Wheres Evelyn?" Wyatt gave another cry then orbed them to the Manor.

THE MANOR

"What the..!" She saw the figure at the front door attempting to leave, but before she had a chance to put Wyatt down and blow him up, he was gone "Damnit....Woah.." She looked around at the destruction in front of her, it looked like a bomb had gone off, if it was broken it had chunks of wall on it, that's when she noticed a pair of legs on the floor "EVELYN!"

She put Wyatt down and told him to stay close then ran over to Evelyn and pulled the piece of plywood off her "Evelyn...." she looked up towards the ceiling whilst searching with her fingers for her pulse and thanked God she found one "LEO!!"

She waited a few seconds then "LEO GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" Nothing...Piper was frustrated now, Evelyn was hurt, badly she was bruised, bloody and had more then a couple of broken bones, she had to be healed or she would die...she was certain of that so quickly she pulled out her phone and dialled Paige's number

"Paige its me.....what? Ooooh look I'm sorry but Evelyns hurt and I cant get hold of Leo.....yes I know you can't heal yet but I need you to call Leo and get his butt here....yes better get Phoebe back here as well..ok bye..." She put her phone back in her pocket and ran to the kitchen for the first aid kit....

_what good it'll do...._

A few minutes later all 3 sisters and Leo were in the Manor

"Oh god what happened?" Phoebe asked first

"I dont know, Wyatt orbed to me and brought me home...." Piper answered, Wyatt was now back in her arms safe and sound and asleep.

Leo immediately knelt beside Evelyn and tried to heal her but nothing was happening....

"Leo, why can't you heal her?"

Leo frowned in frustration as he tried again "I don't know.....it can't be them because she isn't dead yet...." he tried again but nothing

"Ok we'll just have to ooooohhhhhhhhhh" She bent over as a strong feeling washed over her, very strong, it was love, concern, anger all of it, she turned to the source and saw Chris standing there

"." He asked through clenched teeth, he had caught a look at Evelyn who was awake but decided not to look back at her in case he exploded, his anger was barely in check, it took all his willpower not to smash the rest of the Manor up then go 'down there' to hunt every demon down and kill them

"We dont know but could you please...." Chris gave her a look "Ok...Im gonna stand out here..."

Evelyn watched as Phoebe walked outside and she sighed she looked over at Chris who was trying very hard not to look at her, she tried to say something but couldn't, then as her strength faded she felt nothing as everything went black.

THE HOSPITAL!

After Evelyn had passed out Piper had snapped "Cancel the ambulance we are on the way!!!" Leo had had picked up Evelyn and they had raced into the car (The reason why they had to wait a little while for the ambulance was that there was another big accident on the freeway and no ambulances where free for the moment)

They had reached the ER in record time and as soon as they entered a Doctor took over, asked a few question and got her into a room where they tried to save her life while the others looked on. Leo was arguing with Chris who wanted to get revenge, it finally took them a while to realise that the girls were crying and that there was a single bbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeep was coming from that machine that was hooked up to Evelyn.....

A/N  
Oh dear! Is she going to die? well for those that have read this story you know what happens and for those who haven't.....well Im not going to spoil it (Although you probably already know lol) anyway sorry about the delay I had really bad writers block and I'm hoping it gets better lol I have to rewrite another story after this one, finish my others ones on this site then try to complete all the other story's in my head! Lol lots to do! Oooh before I forget, I know I said that the amulets suppresses the powers, but what Chris was feeling was too much and too strong for the amulets to suppress and thats why Pheobe could feel it!

I'll just shut up now lol


	3. REVENGE

**DISCLAIMER! - I do not own Charmed or anything to do with it, I just own my own (HAHA) Character Evelyn!**

**A/N Ooooh please please don't kill me! My muse decided to leave then I 'borrowed' some other muses who decided to put more ideas in my head ARRRGGGHHH So yea, its not really writers block, more like writers... wall? like my writing isn't really good enough and I wanted people to understand the story etc... and I was just worried that ... well you guys wouldn't like it.**

**So here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 3 - REVENGE!

HOSPITAL

That's all Chris could hear

That one single noise brought his whole world to an end

He just couldn't take it anymore, without looking at any of the sisters or Leo, Chris ran from the room.

GENTS ROOM - HOSPITAL

Chris hadn't registered where he was until he entered and saw all the sinks lined up, it didn't bother him though he just started pacing, pulling on his hair, trying to put his incoherent thoughts in order

_She's dead... something killed her... oh god... revenge, gotta get revenge...oh god she's dead..._

He tried shaking his head often but it wasn't working, he felt the hotness behind his eyes and knew he was going to cry

_NOOOOOOO_

White hot fury replaced the sadness, he didn't want to cry and face the sadness of Evelyns death (Bianca was in the furthest part of his mind) he was so angry, really angry, he suddenly stopped the pacing and punched the first thing he could find the stall door, it made his hand hurt but the pain helped focus his mind.

_First things first... find the bastard..._

and with a swirl of orbs he was gone.

UNDERWORLD

Hours later here he was stalking in the caverns of the underworld, he was brusied, stratched, slightly bloody with torn clothes but none of that mattered, all that mattered was that he was getting closer to the thing who killed Evie...

He grimaced at the memory of the last demon he had vanquished who told him about the place he was going to

_"...urrgghh... it was Varger, he .. arrggh he should be deeper in the tunnels..."_

_Chris looked at the Warlock in disgust, it didn't take long for this one to squeal._

_"Right, and how do I know your telling the truth..." He pulled the blade out of the warlocks side and got a scream in return_

_" ITS TRUE ITS TRUE!" The warlock kept panting, the pain was agony "He owes me!" _

_Chris dropped him on the floor, "Thanks." Then quickly muttered a vanquishing spell and the warlock screamed again and was gone in a blaze of fire, but he hadn't seen, Chris had already turned around and was one step closer to finding her..._

He pulled himself out of his memory when he came out of a tunnel and into a medium sized cave, it wasn't pretty or anything, just the same old dirt floor, blazing fire hanging on brackets on the wall, a few big rocks in the cave...

His head came up when he heard voices, voices that were coming his way and quickly! So he ran and dived for cover at the big rocks near the back of the cave, he had just made it when the voices entered the cavern

First voice "Is it done?"

Second Voice "It is indeed, the witch is destroyed.."

It went deathly quiet after that, when the first voice spoke it had a dangerous undercurrent

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Screamed the first voice

" I just did as you asked..." The second voice questioned

First voice " I didn't tell you to kill her!"

Second voice "It doesn't matter, the deed is done..."

First voice went quiet for a bit again.

Second voice " What would you like to do with the amulets"

First Voice laughed bitterly " I could care less about those things... are you sure no one saw you at the Charmed ones mansion?"

Chris had already deduced that this was the thing that killed Evelyn, he could feel the rage coursing through his body.

First voice "Well thats a good thing then..."

All of a sudden there was a sound of fire and screaming then all went silent, the First Voice was walking away.

Chris sat there a little stunned, mostly annoyed, he wanted to be the one to kill it, he was cheated but he was mostly glad it was done, he rubbed his face a little tired of the days events and orbed out.

HOSPITAL

He orbed back into the toliet stall and sighed as he looked at himself, he was dirty and bleeding

_Great..._ He thought sacastically and walked out to the sinks to wash up.

A little while later he was slowly making his way back to the hospital room not looking forward to seeing Evies body just laying there. Before he knew it he was there, he shuffled from the doorway into the room and looked up.

"Hello?"

Chris looked around in bewilderment, these were different people, had Evie been moved?

"Er.. sorry wrong room" Confused he left the room and made his way to the nurses station

"Can I help you?" A perky blonde nurse looked up as he walked over

"Yea, what room is Evelyn Summers in?" He asked politely

The nurse just smiled and clicked away at her computer

"I'm sorry there is no one here at that name" She smiled again and Chris sighed closing his eyes

"Did you check the morgue" When he opened them the Nurse was looking sympathetically at him, then without a word she checked again on her computer

"there is no one there with that name sir"

Chris stood there stunned, where was she, he muttered a thank you and turned around racing back to the Gents again, once he entered the stall he orbed out.

THE MANOR

Entering the Manor Chris was assaulted first with the smell of cookies, chocolate chip oatmeal cookies, he swallowed his hunger and frowned as he heard voices, he raced to the kitchen intent on yelling at the sisters for there attitude with Evies death!

As he stormed into the kitchen he froze, Piper was putting another batch of cookies on a plate, Phoebe was at the coffee maker, Leo was at the table with an extra person..

"Evie?"

**A/N Ok I'm gonna leave it here MWAHAHAHA evil cliffhanger, well maybe *Sighs* I dunno, I'm gonna start working on the next chappie and hopefully if its long enough I'll post it today, maybe tomorrow**

**Reviews? You like? No like? Please *Gets down on her knees* PLLEEEASSE LIKE! lol**


	4. Awwww

**DISCLAIMER! - AGAIN I don't own anything to do with Charmed, just my orginal character Evelyn**

**A/N here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4 - Awwww

Chris stood there in the doorway in shock, Evie was alive! Piper was unloading cookies from a tray onto a plate, Phoebe was waiting for the coffeemaker to finish so she could make herself another cup, Paige wasn't there, Leo was sitting at the table with Evie who was swallowing a piece of cookie

"Chris?" and thats all it took, Chris stepped forward and after pulling her up and quickly looking her over for injuries pulled her into a hug neither noticed Phoebe leave the room.

"Are you ok?" He asked and Evie nodded "What happened?" He turned around to look at Piper and Leo, Piper sighed

"well..."

_"SHE'S CRASHING!" The doctors voice thundered, he nodded his head at the nurses and they pulled the sisters and Leo back then they all got to work. The doctor was doing CPR and after a nurse took over her grabbed the crash cart and turned the dial, someone quickly put jelly on the paddles then _

_"CLEAR!"_

He put the paddles on her chest, Evie's body jumped, then stayed still, there was no change

_"DAMMINT! NO! AGAIN CLEAR!"_

The young doctor was obviously upset over something, he didn't want to lose another patient! he tried again, and on the 3rd try...

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP_

_"Normal rhythm..." He sighed as he put the paddles back with the machine and quickly started the tests like blood pressure and such._

_Phoebe glanced at her sister and motioned with her hands, Piper looked confused for a second then understood and quickly froze the room_

_"I'll keep a lookout" Phoebe stated as she moved toward the door where Chris had vanished, Piper looked at Leo _

_"Can you heal her now?" Leo nodded_

_"I can try..." And placed his hands over Evie, a warm glow emitting from them. After a second the visable cuts and bruises on her vanished and she woke up, her back lifting off the bed. Leo made quick work of the tube in her throat and the various over bits of medical equipment on her_

_"Can you use your memory dust on the doctors and nurses?" Piper asked as she gave Evelyn her clothes Leo nodded and made his way outside to the nurses station to use it on the nurse who signed them in, "Dammint Leo..." Piper muttered as she followed him and Paige helped Evelyn into her clothes._

_After she had been erased from the system and all the personel that had dealt with her had been memory dusted, they all piled into the car and drove home._

"...And then we got home.." Evelyn finished, she had eaten all her cookie now

Chris sighed closing his eyes, she was alive, that was the main thing.

Piper looked at him "Where'd you dissappear to?"

Chris sighed again and told his side of the story briefly

"Wow, so someone is out to get me?" Evelyn spoke up "I just wonder who I pissed off so much?"

No-one had an answer to that, and just then the phone rang, Leo stood up to answer it and Piper went to the foyer to question Phoebe.

"What did you run out like that?" She asked Phoebe who was kneeling with her hands on her knees.

"I'm sorry I had to get out of there, the love in that room is just... whew!"

"Wha...?"

Phoebe smiled at her sister "They love each other, very much so, " She frowned slightly and muttered "I must get them to take that blocking potion..." Sighing she looked up at Piper who was about to speak when Paige came walking down the stairs in a beautiful deep purple dress, high heels and her hair and make up done

Piper turned her attention onto her other sister "Erm, Paige, where you going?"

"Yea all dressed up!"

Paige gave a little pout "Do I look good?" She had reached the bottom of the steps by now and gave a little twirl "Seriously though? do I look good? I'm going out on a date!"

Piper grimaced slightly "With Richard?" Paige put her hands on her hips

"Yes Richard! Its been like... 4 months! and he is doing really well! He doesn't want anything to do with magic, well execpt me!" Paige smiled as she grabbed her shawl "I'm just going to say goodbye to Chris and Evelyn..." and with that she dissappeared into the kitchen just as Leo walked out of the kitchen

"Bad news honey.." He started "We need to get to the club..." Piper groaned, was nothing going to go well tonight.

"Right, " She turned to Pheobe "Are you gonna come with or stay here?" Phoebe just gave Piper a look "Oook so your coming with!" Piper grabbed her coat "Ok be ready in 15 minutes!"

After saying their goodbyes, the sisters and Leo left, Chris was angry Evelyn had just almost died and they were going out! Before they left though the 2 had promised to take the blocking potion, and when Evelyn asked about Wyatt, Piper informed her that her dad was watching him for the night. So here they were, alone, in the house, with just the other for company...

The silence was awkward, Chris and Evelyn sat opposite each other at the kitchen table, each twindling their thumbs.

"Ok..." Chris spoke up first "Why are you being brought up by the sisters?" He asked because he was generally intrigued.

Evelyn took a deep breath and exhaled as she started her story.

"I'm from a family of evil... " She begins...

She quickly explains that her family were evil and in the past they had at some point in the sisters family line stalked, killed and took their power. It took a long time since they had to make sure that it was the powers they were after, Telekinses, Premonitions and Freezing(A/N Yes I know it probally isn't called that but... *Shrugs* My story lol unless anyone can remember it?)

She was quite young when it was decided that she would have all those powers, Evie was supposed to be trained in how to use them and eventaully use them against the Charmed One's and hopefully kill them.

She was 12 years old and had been trained and trained and it was drilled into her head who she was and what they expected of her, and she hated every minute of it, she hated being forced to be this evil person, do these evil acts, Evie explained that she wasn't in a very good place.

One day she was just really frustrated with it all and blew up her demon teacher, she was so suprised at first but then quickly grabbed what she could and ran for it.

".. I was in an alleyway and they had caught up with me, I was bleeding and exhausted and... " She stopped and sighed "I just wanted it all to end. Then Leo turned up, he was so good and patient and... well he got me away from their and he knew that I needed someone to stay with until the sisters came into their powers, I was only 12 at the time and so I was put with a magical foster family and Leo saw me everyday, helping me, " She smiled at the memories "It took a few years after that but finally he adopted me and pretty soon he was with Piper and they had come into their powers and I got to stay with them!" She shrugged slightly " And here I am"

Chris sat there stunned, Evelyn had just opened up to him, he knew she had a past but he never pushed her, why was she telling him now

"I...thank you, thank you for trusting me enough to tell me..." He watched as she just shrugged. He sat their for a few minutes trying to think of something anything to say, instead he just decided to go for it and he kissed her. It was a kiss full of passion and unspoken words, she returned the kiss as soon as he intitad it, he quickly had her in his arms and as he moved his lips from hers to her neck and his hands from her arms to under her shirt he orbed them upstairs.

THE NEXT DAY

Piper was sat in the bathroom counting down the seconds, she was holding a white stick in her left hand and checking her watch on her right hand. Then finally it was time, she took a few deep breaths before looking at the stick and her eyes widened, she was staring at a pink plus sign. She was pregnant. Again. "LEO!" She turned around as Leo appeared in front of her looking confused

"Whats?" Piper stopped him talking by shoving the stick in front of his nose "Your?.."

"I'm" She nodded, Leo broke into a big grin and he picked her up and laughed

"We're pregnant!"

KITCHEN

Mostly everyone was in the kitchen, Paige who had done the walk of shame was still in her party wear and forbidden to change until they had the family meeting.

"Where are they?" Pheobe looked at her watch again, she had on her office wear, she was going into the office and at this rate was going to be late

Piper walked towards her with a cup of coffee "Be patient Pheobe, they said they'll be here soon so... lets just wait " Piper was dressed in her usual jeans and sweater.

STAIRS

"Wow..." Evelyn was still on cloud 9, her and Chris had finally got over the sexual tension by... having sex and it was goood

"Yea.." He smiled softly back at her as he pulled some of her hair away from her face

Evie nodded as she took his hand "Ok, ready to tell them?" Chris nodded and before they could walk forward there was a knock at the door

"I'll get it " He called as he let go of her hand and walked to the door, Evelyn stood their fidgeting whilst waiting for Chris then she heard him "Bianca?" it was the way he said it that had gotten her so worried, she turned and made her way to the door and saw a beautiful woman with reddish straight hair and lightly tanned skin standing next to an equally handsome man with dark hair.

"Chris?" Evelyn tentavitly asked, Chris quickly looked at her, a look that was between shock and pleading.

Thats when everything seemed to slow down for Evelyn, Chris turned back to the woman Bianca who had just threw something at his feet and a pink smoke enveloped him, Evelyn didn't hestiate, she screamed for the sisters and ran forward raising her arm... Bianca was quicker though and Evelyn found herself slammed against the wall.

The sisters hearing the scream and thud ran straight for the noise and what they found was Evelyn on the ground looking broken hearted at the front door where there was Chris making out with another woman

"Erm Chris?" Phoebe called and Chris turned around grinning, he quickly ushered the guests into the house, the strawberry blonde he was macking on and another guy

"Guys!" He said wrapping his arm around the woman "This is Bianca, my fiancee from the future!"

**A/N Ok doke! Another Chapter done! Phew I am on FIRE! I will start work on the next chappie! and hopefully that should be up soon!**

**What do you think? You likey? No likey? PLEASE REVIEW! lol I'll give ya cookies!**


	5. Life goes onWhat?

**A/N Hey everyone! sorry for the long wait, my muse has decided to bombard me with ideas for other stories so its been kinda hard to keep track of this one! lol plus life tends to take over lol (and with my husband hogging the computer lol) anyway here is the next chapter!**

_"Guys!" He said wrapping his arm around the woman "This is Bianca, my fiancée from the future!"_

Life goes on...What?

6 MONTHS LATER

Piper after taking the muffins out of the oven sighed and leaned on the counter,

_Man this is all messed up, first I think that Evelyn and Chris had something going on... then a girl comes back from the future who is Chris's fiancée... THEN I find out that he is my son... _She looked down and rubbed her belly softly _this son..._ She soon snapped herself out of it and put the muffins on the cooling rack to.. well cool.

"Morning everyone!" Phoebe smiled as she walked into the kitchen "Woah Piper! Are we feeding a small army now?" She grinned as she looked over at the various breakfast foods sprawled over the counters most of which was ready to take to the dining table.

Piper just gave her sister a look and gave up and just answered with "Its Evie's birthday today..." Phoebe nodded her smiled quickly disappearing

"How is she?"

Piper shrugged "I don't know, she is either in her room or out... somewhere, who knows where that girl goes" Just then a twinkle of sparkling lights appeared

"Hey Paige!" Both Piper and Phoebe called when they saw it was Paige

"Hey sisters!" Paige greeted back and took a look around her "Er Piper, I don't think I'm that hungry..."

Phoebe laughed while Piper just groaned slightly as Paige leaned over to prod a muffin but seeing the look on her sisters face she stopped.

"Evie will be down here in a minute, I wanted to surprise her!"

Paige nodded "How she holding up?" Piper sighed and shook her head "Oooh that bad... " Paige felt so bad for Evie, she had fallen in love and had it ripped away from her, she was a little angry at Chris for not telling her that he was engaged,

_Come on Paige... bring it in... _

After reining in her anger she pulled out a small gift wrapped box out of her pocket, Phoebe, following her sister turned to her bag and pulled out a large gift wrapped slim box

"Just put it over there with mine" Piper nodded her head towards the dining table" and with 2 oks they quickly moved out of the kitchen.

MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS

Evie had woken up that day determined to smile and be happy, it was her birthday after all but she could barely turn the corners of her mouth up and she was throughly unhappy.

_What the hell did I do... why did he do this to me... I love him..._

She tried to keep the thoughts at bay but alone, they came back full force, she quickly buried them deep down and tried to get ready for the day.

An hour later she had showered, dried and put on her 2 sizes too big sweatpants and her baggy jumper "time to get the show on the road" She murmured to herself before heading downstairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVIE!"

3 sets of voices stunned her into silence, there was Paige, Phoebe and Piper standing in the dining area with a big banner hung up and the table filled with various breakfast foods

"Hope your hungry!" Piper smiled as Phoebe walked over and guided Evie to her seat

Evie was still shocked she slowly smiled, although it was very small and turned to the sisters "Thank you"

A few minutes later they were all seated around the table eating their breakfast when a familiar voice called out

"Morning!"

Each of the sisters turned to Evie who held her head down and was visibly upset.

Bianca, Chris and Conner all walked into the room, Bianca and Chris were holding hands standing very close to each other whilst Conner held back a bit.

"OK we should be back later, hopefully I'll find a wedding dress today!" she squealed a little at the end earning a look from the sisters.

Chris looked at all the food a little confused then at the sisters "What's with all the food?" he asked

Piper frowned, Paiges eyebrows rose and Phoebe just stuttered they couldn't believe that Chris has forgotten Evies birthday! even with the wedding plans and with Bianca him and Evie had been close but for him to forget!

"It's Evies birthday today!" Piper recovered quickly and spoke.

Chris smiled and turned to Evie "Well Happy Birthday Eve!"

"Evie!" This time it was Phoebe that interrupted

"Oh right Evie well happy birthday!"

Evie nodded not even looking up, she didn't want to look into his face, so instead she just started picking at her muffin mumbling a thank you

"Well yes Happy Birthday and all that Eve..." Bianca spoke not even disguising the boredom in her voice "Anyway Chris honey, can we go! Its going to be a long day!" Bianca smiled lovingly at Chris batting her eyes a little which made Chris smile back at her

"yea of course See Ya everyone!" After taking a muffin for himself Bianca Chris and Conner were quickly out the front door.

Quickly Piper Paige and Phoebe's eyes were back on Evie, Evie was sniffing and trying not to cry but it wasn't working and tears were dripping down her face

"Aw Honey" Phoebe was quickly at one side of her while Paige was at the other both trying to comfort her "here's some eggs! its your favourite!" Phoebe gestured to Piper who had grabbed the plate of eggs at the other end of the table and scooped some on Evies plate

Evie looked up and smiled sadly at all of them, she appreciated that they were trying to cheer her up but sadly it just wasn't working "Thanks guys, I just..." She sighed softly trying to get out what she wanted to say but made the mistake of smelling the food in front of her "Erm... I'll be right back..." Without an explanation or anything she just grabbed her mouth and bolted from the room.

Paige turned to her sisters "What happened there?" Phoebe shrugged but the concerned look never left her face "Maybe I should see if she is alright.." As Paige was about to move Piper stopped her

"Actually I'll go..." And after taking off her apron she made her way to the direction Evie had gone.

As Piper reached the bathroom she heard the sounds of someone being sick, she looked worried and hoped that Evie wasn't ill or even worse, making herself ill. With a exhale of breath she knocked on the door "Evie?"

"err yea Piper I'll just be a min..." Sounds of her being sick were heard again and Piper frowned, when she had knocked she noticed the door had opened slightly, looks like Evie forgot to close and lock the door "I'm coming in!" She said just before she opened the door and gasped seeing Evie hunched over the toilet bowl, her top rising slightly to show a pregnant belly!

**A/N Ok guys I'll leave it there for now, sorry if this chapter wasn't all that I suppose I just wasn't feeling it but I wanted to update and give you a chapter So you know I was still here! lol Anyway so yea I'll probably rewrite this wayyyy in the future!**


	6. Pasts Revealed

**A/N Hey guys here's the next chappie! Enjoy!**

**Oh and thanks to my reviewer Colours-Of-The-Wind I'm glad you enjoy it!**

Pasts Revealed

Piper stood there stunned for a few seconds whilst trying to realise what she was actually seeing. Evelyn tried to take this time to cover up her belly

"Hey Piper.." She said nervously "About the weight gain, I got fat? and its nothing to worry about really..." Piper was pulled out of her shock by Evie speaking and quickly walked over to her and yanked her top back up to inspect her round belly

"Are you... Your pregnant?" It wasn't a question it was a statement and they both knew that, Piper was just stunned that Evelyn had kept this from them, she thought that she meant more to her then that. Evie just gulped her tears done and nodded, it didn't work though, she still felt the hot wetness sliding down her cheeks "How? I mean I _know _how just... what happened?"

Evelyn at this point quickly pulled her top away from Pipers fingers and pulled it back over her belly and slid to the floor, how was she supposed to explain what happened, that she fell in love with an engaged man, she opened her mouth to speak then closed it again she just... the words wouldn't come out. Piper smiled grimly and slightly awkwardly sat down next to her

"It looks like I'm not going anyway right now... just I'm here for you" Piper put her arm around Evelyn who with this sudden kindness burst into tears and cried into Pipers shoulder.

After a little while the tears subsided and Evelyn felt a little better, she was glad it had finally come out that Piper finally knew she was pregnant, she took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

"I can barely remember my life before I came to you guys, it was all darkness and pain and... it hurts to remember" Evelyn started playing with her hands to distract her slightly " Then Leo found me and took me to you and you took me and made my life so much better! even with the threat of my past" Piper looked a little confused at this and was about to speak but someone beat her to it

"What threat?" It was Phoebe, apparently while she had cried Phoebe and Paige had snuck over to the bathroom door and was listening in. The door opened and 2 heads peek through "Got room for 2 more?"

Evelyn just nodded sadly and the two sisters walked in and sat down in the confined space and motioned for Evelyn to continue

"Erm I thought Leo told you... my family had waited for a child who would bear the Charmed ones ancestors powers that they had stolen throughout the centuries, I was supposed to be brought up so that I could kill you with your own powers.."

Phoebe nodded "Oh yea I remember that, Leo explained that shortly after you arrived" Piper nodded in agreement as she was there when Leo told Phoebe while Paige looked on confused, she hadn't known but she would ask about it later.

"Anyway so I went to college and all that then he arrived... Chris and over time I got to know him and we spent all this time together and I Just... I...I fell in love with him" Evelyn stopped for just a moment to sniffle "After I was saved he was so... I mean he... " She sighed "We had sex and was supposed to announce to you guys that we were a couple when she turned up."

Piper stiffened then, if she was correct to assume that Chris her future soon and knocked up her 'adoptive daughter' and got back with his fiancée was true then heads will roll! She licked her lips before asking "Is Chris the father?" Evelyn nodded and tried not to burst into tears again, Phoebe who was on her other side put her arm around her

"That's not all..." She took a deep breath and hoped that they would believe her with what she was going to say next " Chris was at the door, and I went to see what was taking him so long...I found him at the door staring at that girl and her friend, he said her name then heard me call his name and as he turned around she throw something at him, a vial or powder or something" Evelyn didn't need to see the girls faces to see that they were surprised by that news, as long as they believed her though that's all that mattered "I was raising my hands to defend him, somehow and she was quicker then me and I found myself thrown back and when I looked up he was kissing her"

Piper being pregnant and having her hormones all over the place made a face and stood up without saying a word, pulled Evie up onto her feet and marched her into the living room

"LEO!"

Leo appeared in twinkling lights, he couldn't get a word in though because that's when Piper started speaking about what just happened Leo tried to say something then but again didn't get a chance to

"Hey Piper? Phoebe? Paige?"

It was Bianca who had called out, Connor and Chris was beside her, everyone else followed Piper as they all ended up in the hallway

"What did you do to my son!?" She spoke with such venom Bianca blanched then 2 red spots appeared on her cheeks as she got angry

"What are you talking about, has she been telling you lies about me?!" She pointed to Evie indicating that's who she was talking about, Piper turned to Evie.

Chris looked on confused until Piper nodded at Phoebe who was standing closer to Evie and pulled her top up

"your pregnant!" Now he was really confused, Evie was pregnant "What...who..."  
Piper's look softened as she turned to her son "Its yours.." Chris raised his eyebrows in shock, how could she be pregnant with his baby, she hadn't slept with him that he can remember. He gripped his head in his hands in pain, flashes of him and Evie together burned into his brain, the love for Evie flowed through him and he remembered what Bianca had done to him. As the pain subsided he straightened and looked around him what he didn't see was a pinkish light flash through him and disappear.

"Bianca..." His voice was low and dangerous "What the hell did you do to me?!"

Bianca glared for a second then feigned innocence "What are you on about?" Chris was clenching and unclenching his fists, he couldn't believe that Bianca who he had loved with all his heart would do this to him.

Evie watched the scene unfold before her and frowned, something was going on, she didn't know what, she tried to get her thoughts in order but the main one was that Piper trusted her and that made her eyes water, she was just so glad that Piper trusted her!, she glanced at Bianca at the corner of her eye and saw her look at Conner who nodded slightly back at her, she frowned wondering what was going on.

Bianca looked back at the sisters who were all glaring at her "Oh well" she muttered before throwing her arms out and blasting them backwards, not enough to hurt them just enough to disappear. Chris and Paige both stood up and groaned, this was not the first time they had been thrown backwards and it certainly wouldn't be the least, Leo helped Piper up while Phoebe helped up Evelyn.

Connor smirked as he stepped forward he snapped his fingers and his whole body seemed to melt, his hair grew longer and darker and curler, even his appearance changed until a different person stood in front of them.

"Wyatt?" Chris gasped softly

Piper turned from a smirking Wyatt to a shocked Chris and frowned "Wyatt? He is over at dads, he's got him for the week..."

"No, Granddad has infant Wyatt, I'm Adult Wyatt." He held his arms out "Mum"

Piper shook her head, she couldn't believe this is what happens to Wyatt, she shook her head slightly as spoke softly, mainly to herself "what happened to you..."

Wyatt just laughed, a great booming laugh "It doesn't matter Mother, I already got what I came for!" He just smirked at them before disappearing.

"What the hell was that?!"

Paige looked to her sisters who both shrugged with confused expressions on their faces, they were all wondering what they hell Wyatt was talking about, Leo was frowning while Chris was still shocked he had just found out that his now ex fiancée had put him under a spell and was working with his evil brother, oh and he was going to be a dad

_Evie..._

With the thought of Evelyn in his mind he automatically looked for her face then frowned

"Guys.. wheres Evie?"

**A/N Oh Noes! Where is Evie! lol So Sorry about the wait, I wanted to finish this chapter and if it's not making sense IM SORRY! ergh... anyway I should just give out cookies to those who still read this! lol so cookie for you! I hope you review! Just type in the box and push the button! Even if its one word! I don't care! Review! lol**


End file.
